FriendsCome again?
by Deathhotti
Summary: Love triangle between Riku, sora, and Kairi. Sora loves Riku.. Riku is dating Kairi.. but flirting and fooling around with Sora? Who does he really want?
1. Chapter 1

I.

Sora sighed as he laid on the edge of his twin size bed, looking around his room. The day had been uneventful and he was rather bored at the moment. Looking at the room, it made him feel like he was still a kid, strangely in a bad way. But, that was partly due to the fact that he hadn't redone it since. His blue eyes were dark, as was the atmosphere outside his closed window. That usually happened, his eyes would often change with the type of weather they had. When the sun was out, his blue eyes were glittery and sparkling looking very much the bright blue sky; When it was rainy and cloudy, his eyes would darken to the point of turning black.

His eyes began to wonder around his small room, staring at the posters that covered his red race car colored walls. They were of dinosaurs and dragons, things that he uses to like when he was seven or eight. Now he was sixteen and he still hadn't taken them down. Maybe he was lazy, or maybe it was because secretly- he still enjoyed the viewing of them. He wondered what he could do at this moment, it's not like there was anything there. He lived on a small island out in the middle of the ocean. There was a city about a half hour away but he didn't have any money, even for the boat ride over there.

"Sora!" His mother's voice startled him. "Someone is here to see you..." That scared him even more to the point he roll over and fell off the bed. He hadn't been expecting someone to see him. He looked horrible! His face landed on the hard wooden floor.

"Sora, you sure are clumsy," That voice sent shivers up Sora's spine. He slowly pulled himself up and dusted himself off, his brown bangs falling in his face. Looking over, his face was red both from the flush of his cheeks and from the fall. _He _was standing in front of him and laughing some. He was seventeen years old, a year older than Sora, and about five inches taller than the boy, being almost six foot. He was very muscular with strong cheek bones, a beautiful smile with straight white teeth that when smiling showed his dimples. His hair was long and spiky, silver and his eyes were dark blue.

_His_ name was Riku.

"Are you ready?" The silver haired male asked Sora, he raised his eyebrow, sort of in question. By the look on his face- Riku already knew the answer. How could Sora be so clumsy and forget? "The trip?" Then all of a sudden Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" He cried and began to run around his room, looking for things. His shoes. His wallet. His backpack filled with extra clothes among other things. The trip. The three of them had been planning this for a month. The three of them were him, Riku, and their other best friend Kairi that moved to the island when she was six. They had been planning and preparing to go to the city, have dinner, and because the boat rides stopped at seven- Riku was old enough that he got two hotel rooms not far away from the docking station. Once getting all his stuff, he stood in front of the male and gave a nod. "Ready!" He said happily. He could not believe that he forgot that the trip was today… it wasn't that he forgot, more so that he had just forgot the day.

They headed downstairs, sounding more like a heard of stampede than two teen boys. "Bye mom!" Sora called and just he grabbed the doorknob, his mother appeared from the kitchen. Sora's physical features were inherited from her. The tall lean woman's long brown hair fell over her blue eyes as she stared at her only son.

"Where are you going?" She asked and suddenly Sora's eyes widened. Had he not told her? Well, if he forgot himself, than how could he tell her? He thought on his toes, and spoke regularly, hoping that she didn't hear thee small crackles in his voice.

"I'm going to spend the night with Riku," They had been doing this for years; even at the age they were now. It was strange that his mother let him with her religious beliefs. Ever since Sora could remember, every Sunday would go to church and learn about the sins and Jesus. Even back then, when they taught that loving and being with someone of the same gender was evil and a sin, Sora knew he loved Riku. Riku and Sora would often hold hands and hug- and sometimes kiss on the cheeks. The excuse that his mother would use was 'they'll grow out of it, they're only kids.' Well, she was partly true. When they were six, when Kairi came into the picture Riku would stop holding hands with Sora and rarely hugged him.

Sora's feelings didn't decrease.

Sora's mother gave a gentle nod and went back to the kitchen. "Just be home by dinner tomorrow." And out they were. They walked down the street some and Sora, as many times before, noticed just how Riku's hips swayed as he walked and how his tight pants made his ass- He shook his head of the 'evil' thoughts.

"So where are we meeting Kairi?" Sora finally asked, sort of breaking the silence that had erupted between the two. It was hard to talk for the both of them. Sora was too nervous most of the time that he would say something wrong. His brown bangs fell in front of his face as he stared at the male in front of him. Riku turned to him and before answering, ran his fingers across Sora's forehead- moving the hair away from his eyes and tucked them behind his ears. This, in the end, the touch made shivers roll down Sora's spine and his face flush brightly.

"Her house." Riku answered and headed up the block she lived on. It didn't take that long for the boys to get to Kairi's small apartment that her and her mother lived in. Kairi came out, and called to her mother that she wouldn't be back until late tomorrow night. As if her mother actually cared. Her mother had gotten pregnant with Kairi when she was only sixteen and dropped out of high school because of it. Not really carrying about Kairi, she basically let the girl do whatever she wanted: not really carrying where she was or what she was doing.

Kairi came up, holding a small purse in her arms and looked from Sora to Riku. Kairi was about the same height as Sora with long straight red hair that she was glad she inherited from her dead-beat-dad. Strange to think that she was happier with her father that would just send child support so her mother could buy her coke than her mother. Her eyes were, like the other two boys, blue. "Ready?" She asked cheerful.

--

The boat ride was twenty dollars and, for most that would not have cost that much but because Kairi and Sora didn't have any jobs: they had to scramble to get it. Kairi stole some of her mother's coke money and Sora saved his allowance to pay for their half of the tickets. Riku, on the other hand was different. Riku, only seventeen, had moved out of his abusive mother's house and into an apartment- being the manager of a top retail business.

Sora often teased him. Getting the big bucks and all.

The three of them had gotten there, almost all of the chairs filled up so pilling up in the back, sat in the only three chairs available that sat together. As the boat took off, Sora smiled looking out upon the ocean. "It's so beautiful…" He muttered to himself.

Riku blinked and leaned over, putting his hand out- feeling the warmth of the water beneath them. As he did this, Sora's breath decreased; barely breathing at all and his face flushed. He could feel the warmth emitting off the boy. "We should go swimming when we get back," Riku said and splashed some of the water onto Sora.

Sora laughed a bit and winced slightly, closing one eye so he didn't get wet. That is when Kairi stepped in. Sora had thought that she was feeling left out and just wanted attention, until she asked the question. Her voice was shaky and her lip was quivering.

"…Riku-"She stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"Will you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sora sat there in the plastic seat that had been nailed to the floor. When they had entered the boat, he wondered if people had stolen them and then the thought came, why people would steal plastic seats. Especially since you can get them for two dollars at the store.

But now, halfway to the city he sat there frozen. The only thing moving was his eyes, back and forth from his best friends. Did she seriously do that? Did Kairi seriously ask Riku out? The elder male was in the middle of leaning over against Sora, feeling how warm the water is beneath them when the question escaped the girl's mouth… and five minutes later, he still sat there. "Like... On a date?" He asked, making sure that he had not misheard his best friend. The red headed slowly nodded, her face flushed.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I thought Kairi had always liked Sora. I knew that this day would come… I just didn't expect it to be this soon. After all, when two guys and a girl hang out, there is obviously going to be some feelings. I just didn't figure it would be this... But now, here in front of him-she was asking_ me_, Riku, out. I would be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for Kairi but-

"Sure, why not?" Riku smirked at Sora as if teasing him, but in all reality- he was a bit hesitant. Sora's mouth drop as the words escaped Riku's lips. Sora stared at the elder male, thinking that this could not be happening. _Pinch me, I'm having a nightmare_, Sora thought and Kairi leaned over wrapping her arms around the silver haired boy and embraced him. Riku did the same after hesitating for a moment.

"Every body off!" The boat driver called as they docked. The three stood up and went down the isle. Sora thanked his stars that he was in the back of the two so they didn't see his gloomy face and all his hopes fly away in a puff of cloud.

"No more of this talk in front of Sora… I don't want him to feel like the fifth wheel," Riku whispered to the female, hoping that she would take it. There was another reason that he didn't want to talk about going on a date with Kairi in front of Sora… but he wont admit it at this time.

--

I have known it for some time. It's not that hard to notice. When we were young when everyone was playing doctor, instead of playing with Kairi or Naminee; I would want to play with Roxas or Riku. Mum said that I was just curious… but I knew it was more than that. When I was fourteen, a year after puberty I asked out Naminee. Naminee is this young girl, with short blond hair that tended to sway as she stood. She was very shy and so much of an artist that it put Van Go to shame. But I liked her personality, she was cute to. I figured that's what I should have done. Everyone else was doing it. Going out, that is.

So I asked her out. She was hesitating for some reason but agreed none the less. Or first date was nice; we went to the movies in the city. On the way back- there was a small kiss on the lips. No spark. Nothing. I thought that you were at least going to feel… I don't know something? She was confused too.

After two weeks of going on these types of dates, we just gave up. Our last date was actually further than we ever gone. We ended up on her bed and me kissing her, one of those dead kisses again. I was pulling her shirt up, but something inside me struck. We couldn't do anything. I had too much trouble staying in control. I figured out that night what the problem was.

I am _gay. _

--

The three of them tried to catch a cab, but after a half hour of no luck they just decided to hoof it. Figured they could save the money. They would need it for the ride to the hotel. Kairi was clingy to Riku's arm but he would gently push her away, reminding her about Sora. That fact tore him up even more. "So, how much farther is it to the restaurant?" Sora asked breaking another one of those 'silly fights' again. It wasn't that he was feeling left out… It was more so that he wanted to be Kairi at the moment. Wanted to be the one hugging Riku and going on a date with him.

"There!" Kairi squealed and pointed to a restaurant up ahead. She ran forward, the wind rushing through her legs making her grab hold of her skirt so it wouldn't fly up. _I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind… _He grumbled to himself as the boys walked behind. There was complete and total silence between the two.

"How long have you liked her?" Riku asked, his voice was deep and soft, so no one else could hear. Sora blinked, startled and looked up into the blue orbs. What? Sora didn't like her… but then again, from the angle of it, it did seem he had been starring at her. "You have every right to be envious of me." He said serious. Sora looked away and grumbled a bit unsure of what to say.

_You're not the one I'm envious of,_ Sora thought and then finally answered. "I don't like-," He was cut off by Riku's laugh. He probably didn't believe the brunette.

"RIKU! SORA!" Kairi cried through the open doors. They walked up and she grabbed both of their hands, pulling them along. "If we don't hurry we are going to loose our table!" She sounded like a dog, or at least that's what Sora thought. It was true though, the place was very hard to get into and it took them three months before hand to get a reservation.

"We're coming, we're coming," Riku said trying to calm her down. They finally got a booth half way between the entrance and a large statue of David, minus the large thing between his legs. After all, it was a 'family restaurant' meaning no public nudity. None the less, the statue made Sora's face flush a bit. Neither Riku nor Kairi noticed. "What do you want?" Riku asked, flipping through his menu pages.

Sora did the same and blinked, not only at the prices but also at everything they had. Grilled shrimp stuffed in crap cakes, what the hell? "Um…" was the only reply he could say at the moment.

--

I always figured Sora liked Kairi. I mean, the first time that he showed interest in her was back when he was fourteen. I was in a grade higher but we all had gym class together. One day we had been running track and Sora, of course was the first one done. He is so damn fast, seriously: the coach has tried to put him on track team so many times, but for some reason he keeps saying no. He said that it was because he didn't want to be away on weekends, when usually the three of us hang out.

So, he just told the coach no yet again when Kairi and I walked up to him. "So what are you and Naminee going to do this weekend?" Kairi asked. Sora and this young girl, a sixteen year old junior and him were dating, had been for about two weeks. Kairi says she thinks it's going good. I on the other-

"I broke up with her," I looked up at him a bit shocked and I locked eyes with his. There was something so deep and dark in it…I felt like he was trying to talk to me telepathically, but it had not gone through. Kairi made a face and snapped the connection- making Sora look at her.

"What do you mean you broke up with her!? Why…?" Kairi's voice squeaked. She and Naminee were cousins, and it didn't make things in her position good. Sora shrugged and looked away but… something in his body language told us otherwise.

After a few minutes of silence, the bell rang and we went to go change or we would be late for our next class. Or, Kairi and I did, while Sora stayed on the field. As we walked, Kairi babbled on about how Sora shouldn't have broken up with her cousin and I felt something. Someone watching us? I looked over my shoulder and spotted Sora's eyes lingering on us.

That's when the thought struck me. The reason that Sora broke up with Naminee…

Did Sora like Kairi?


	3. Chapter 3

III.

_Dear Diary,_

_How can I ever tell Riku the truth? Today, Kairi asked him out… and he had said yes. Crushed me right there in the plastic seat. Why would Riku EVER like her…? What does she got that I don't have. I should tell him. Even if he does crush my heart, I think that he should know._

_What if I tell him and he actually likes me back?_

_Ha. What am I thinking? He just said he would go on a date with Kairi! Plus the fact that he could never love someone li-_

Riku grabbed the diary out of Sora's hand, folding the page and held it high in the air. He laughed loudly, showing off those teeth that made his heart flop around against his intestines. But, he could not be distracted by his smile when his secret of all time was on the very page that he had in his hands. "Riku! Don't!" He cried.

Riku snickered playing a joke on Sora and shook his head. "You didn't say the magic words…" He said and slowly began to lower it. Sora couldn't breath. It is not how he wanted Riku to find out… but Riku's eyes began to glaze the page. Riku had teased Sora for several years for even carrying a diary around and now, here, in the hotel room, he was reading Sora's most personal thoughts.

--

Dinner went strangely fast. Sora sat in the corner sulking about something… and honestly, I wanted to go over and wrap my arms around him and hug him as tight as I could and tell him that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to tell him that it makes me feel bad when he's sad and that even though I like Kairi –

But, Kairi had been hanging on me the whole time. She kept complaining of things she wanted on the menu and couldn't make up her mind. Until I had said yes to the date, I didn't realize just how freaking annoying she could actually get. Did she talk this much before hand?

I wanted to tell her that even though I had a _small_ crush the real reason I said yes was because-

--

The hotel rooms had mixed up. Instead of two rooms with two beds in them each, they had gotten two rooms with one bed in. Kairi made a face and said they needed to change it back. What are you afraid that I'll hog in on your boy? Well, apparently all the hotel rooms were full so it either was those rooms, or no rooms. Riku laughed some and put his hand on her shoulder. Looking into her eyes, he smiled slightly. That cute smile that he always does, it makes my heart pound every time. "It's alright…" He said. The way he looked at her… jealousy wrapped itself around me and held me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Sora and I will share a room; he doesn't mind bunking with me… right Sora?" He looked over at me and caught me sort of off guard. I blinked and then shook my head, which was perfectly fine with me. Kairi made a pouting face, looking very similar to a dog but nodded none the less.

--

"Dear Diary…." Riku began to read the words out loud. By this time, Sora's heart had been replaced by a jackhammer, nailing itself into his chest and breaking the bones. Sora sat on the king size bed, his face completely red as a cherry and bit his lip. Riku spotted this out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Closing the precious book, he smiled and handed it back to Sora. "You know there would be no chance that I would ever read your personal thoughts." He said, his eyes sparkling with love. It was obvious that Riku cared a lot for the younger boy, but the main question on everyone's mind- practically Sora's, was did Riku like Sora as more than a friend?

Sora came out of the restroom to find Riku, rolling back the covers of the bed. His shirt had come off to show his six pack abs. He wore long black Pajama pants. "I hope you don't mind that I took the left side," Riku looked up at Sora as he got into bed on the left side of the bed. Sora shook his head; he usually slept on the right side anyways. Going up to the bed, he crawled over and then sat down beside the male.

"Riku... I need to tell you something," His heart beat was ringing in his ears again. Riku blinked, looking up. His blue eyes were dark but at the same time sparkled, filled with question. Sora began to twitch in the bed, sweat coming off of him slightly. "Um…I-I…" He tried but could not utter the words. Riku raised his eyebrow, which caused Sora to blush. His face was flustered as he finally uttered the words. His voice was small, as he felt. "Riku… I like you."


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Riku blinked, and then blinked again. His best friend was sitting in front of him and just said that the boy liked him. "OK" He said, raising his eyebrow for the second time since Sora came out of the rest room. "I like you too Sora, you're my best friend." Riku nodded and smiled. He thought he did well there: thinking that Sora was feeling down and lonely. He pulled up the covers and rolled over on his side, so his back was facing Sora.

"…." Sora stared at Riku as he faced the opposite way. He knew that Riku was his best friend… but he wanted more. Yet, from the reaction that he got, he knew that it would never happen. So he pulled back the covers, got into bed, and wrapped himself up in the comfort of the sheets. "…but I _like_ you, like you…" That was a very childish thing to say it like that, but his voice was barely even a whisper- letting it out into the silence of the night. And with that, he turned off the light.

Riku's eyes opened paralyzed and looked out into the darkness. Did he just hear what he thought he heard!? His heart pounded in his chest, what to do? Then suddenly everything flashed before his eyes. Why Sora had broken up with Naminee, why he was staring at them, why he was down when he heard Riku say yes to Kairi's proposal. Every piece of the puzzle fit into place now. He turned on his own light, waking the young boy up. Sora rubbed his eyes and looked over.

Riku turned around and stared into the blue orbs of the brunette. "Were you serious?" He asked, shocked. Sora's face flushed brightly and looked off. Riku had his answer. He sat up in bed and took deep breaths: it was hard for him to breathe. He closed his eyes and rested against the bedpost. "Why tell me this _now…?_"

Sora looked over at him and made a face, frowning some. "Because I wanted you to know before you got serious with Kairi…" He had good reason behind it, Riku had to admit that. Riku looked over at him for a moment and suddenly got caught up in the blue orbs. There was complete and utter silence between the two for a few minutes.

Riku lowered his head, his eyes partially closing still keeping his focus on Sora. Sora heard some romantic, soft played tune in the background as this happened- wondering if it was just in his head or somewhere, a band was playing close to the hotel. Riku's face flushed only slightly, turning a light strawberry color and his arm draped around Sora. His hand went on Sora's cheek, running his fingers up and intertwining in his brown locks. Sora's heart was flipping off the roof of his chest and he leaned into Riku's touch. Riku leaned down; their lips so close that Sora could feel the male's warm breath against his skin. They stared into each other's eyes, falling into a daze and Sora closed his eyes slowly, waiting for the kiss.

And just as Riku was about to kiss the boy…

_BANG! BANG! _

Sora jumped up, startled by the loud noise and looked around. Riku backed away and got up from the bed. "Someone's at the door…" Riku muttered, trying to calm the boy down. Sora looked up a bit scared; it was almost eleven o'clock at night. Who would be at the door? He watched as the more attractive man walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Riku!" Kairi cried out, fear filled her voice as she pushed the door open and wrapped herself around the silver haired boy, hugging him tightly. Her head went into his bare chest and Sora's eye twitched a bit. Riku looked over at Sora and raised his eyebrow, and then turned his attention to Kairi.

"What happened?" He asked, filling his voice with concern. Kairi didn't answer for some time and just shook her head back and forth against his shoulder. "Kai….it's ok, you can tell me."

Kairi looked up into his eyes, her own filled with fears. Blurred over she shook them away and looked over at Sora. "I had a nightmare…" She muttered finally. _Yeah, a nightmare my ass,_ Sora thought. After all, she was wearing a very reveling dress and pushed herself against Riku. "I had a dream that you would leave me and never come back…" She looked back at Riku and Sora twitched again.

"I would never leave you," Riku shook his head and smirked. He ran his hand through her red hair and sighed a bit. Staring into her eyes, he smiled a bit. She finally relaxed her muscles and nodded. She nuzzled into him and rested there for a few moments.

"Alright… I'm going to bed… Sorry for waking you," She said and looked over at Sora, smiling some. Then with that she walked out, shutting the door behind her. Riku stood there blinking as he watched the scene and shook his head. He put his hand on his forehead and then through his hair.

"Geeze, she needs to chill, ya know?" He laughed and looked over at Sora. The boy stared at him, with a strange disappointed face and then looked away. "We should get to bed… it is pretty late." He walked over and got into bed, he pulled the covers over him again. Sora just stared at him, his eyes dark.

"We need to talk about this…" He muffled out and then Riku growled a bit, shaking his head.

"No, we don't!"

Sora shook his head and turned out the lights, knowing that it would be pointless to continue. He got into bed next to his crush, and covered himself. Closing his eyes, he was finally able to relax. Even if Riku was going on a date with Kairi… he finally told him the truth about his feelings. And what's more…

Riku had at least _some_ feelings for him…


End file.
